Delirios
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: Fanfic de presente para Pisces Luna do fanfiction One-shot


**Notas da autora**: certo escorpião de pelúcia (1) faz uma pequena visita a uma fã de Milo. Para os fãs desse "bichinho do zodíaco" e para Pisces Luna uma fic-presente-de-natal-atrasado 2005 XD (recuperando o ar após ler essa palavra)

**Delíros – by Anjo Setsuna**

- Boa noite Setsuna-chan! Feliz ano novo!

Luna desligava seu PC contente por saber que ia ganhar uma fic. Atrasada para o natal, mas fic ganha sempre era bem vinda.

Deitou-se confortavelmente em sua cama com um pensamento:

- Que tipo de fic a Setsuna vai me dar de presente...?

Luna dormiu profundamente murmurando como se estivesse sonhando. Sente algo mexer em sua coberta. Mas o sono era mais forte e ignorava.

- Que tal o presente ser comigo Luna HUAHUAUAU!

Abriu os olhos imediatamente e sentou-se na cama assustada. Um pesadelo com Scorpio. Um personagem de fic.

- Credo! – suava frio - que pesadelo esquisito .

Luna ainda lembrava do sonho, estava dependurada no topo do relógio do santuário com um escorpião de pelúcia preste a cortar a corda.

- Scorpio... Droga não leio mais antes de dormir (gota)

- Não se lembra que pedidos podem ser atendidos Luna?

Ouviu a frase sussurrada e uma coisa vermelha em cima de sua coberta sobre suas pernas

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luna gritou alto, extremamente alto e deu um pulo ficando em pé em sua cama.

- Quê que é isso Luna?

Sua irmã perguntava preocupada, acordando com o grito.

- Um... Um bicho! – seu corpo se recusava a mexer.

Após explicações mal dadas sobre um pesadelo com escorpião em sua cama, que se recusou a contar que era de pelúcia por vergonha, voltaram a dormir. Menos Luna que lutou contra o sono, mas foi vencida.

Acordou com péssimo humor por dormir mal, estava tomando café tranqüilamente quando se lembrou da frase: _Não se lembra que pedidos podem ser atendidos Luna?_

Um arrepio passou por sua coluna ao imaginar estar pendurada no alto de algum prédio e foi para a faculdade encontrar alguns amigos.

- Bom dia Luna! Credo que cara é essa?

- Cara de quem não dormiu.

- Insônia?

- É – disse com a voz tremida - Insônia.

- Ah olha o que achei, ontem estava no shopping e vi esse escorpião de pelúcia. Você uma vez disse que tava procurando, não foi?

Luna fez uma cara de que viu fantasma e chegou a sentar.

- Luna! O que foi, ta passando mal?

- Acho que sim – dizia desolada - Acho que vou pra minha casa

- Quer que eu vá com você? Você não ta parecendo bem.

- Não se preocupe eu vou indo.

- Aqui seu bichinho, vai te fazer companhia. – sua amiga entregou o presente sorrindo.

Luna quis correr, mas não queria magoar a amiga e voltou para casa com um medo que nunca sentiu. No caminho falava sozinha frases desconexas e chegou parar em frente a uma lixeira para joga-lo fora..

- Ai que burrice, isso é vida real um bicho de pelúcia, não pode me matar, só de for de alergia, eu espero .

Outro arrepio passou por sua coluna.

- Cheguei!

- Já voltou mana?

- É, eu tava passando mal e resolvi voltar, tem remédio pra dor de cabeça?.

- Dor de cabeça? Deixa ver. Ah cuidado com os tapetes porque a empregada encerou o chão da casa.

- Tá.

Entrou em casa pisando com cuidado no tapete do chão e colocou o bichinho na mesa.

- Ai que gracinha, de quem ganhou? – sua irmã disse animada.

- Da Lu. Se quiser pode ficar.

- Que?! Ta doente? Você dando algo pra mim.

- Não enche, se não quiser eu jogo fora.

Sua irmã mostrou a língua pra ela e foi com o bicho para o quarto. Luna sentou-se na sala para ver TV, estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Queria ir ao seu quarto trocar de roupa, mas estava com medo.

- É só um bicho de pelúcia... – repetia para si mesma

A jovem garota ouviu um barulho em seu quarto de algo caindo e resolveu verificar.

- Mana?

Ao entrar viu o bichinho vermelho em cima de sua cama, seus olhos pareciam brilhar.

- Mana? Cadê você?.

- Dentro do guarda roupa.

- Ah sim. Obrigado Scorpio.

- De nada

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Outro grito de desespero foi ouvindo e a porta do quarto bateu fortemente. Fazendo Luna dar de costas com a porta quando caminhou de costas para sair.

- Mana não tem graça, abre essa porta!

Ela esmurrava a porta com grande desespero, sentiu algo tocar seus pés, algo macio e peludo. Virou-se contra a vontade e...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH socorro!

- Hehehe Luna, por que tanto medo?

- Porque você é um bicho psicótico? Socorro eu não quero morrer T-T!

Gritava novamente desesperada, Scorpio a olhou aborrecido.

- Não se lembra que pedidos podem ser atendidos Luna?

A garota parou de gritar e se lembrou do sonho. Ficou estática e começou a rir nervosamente.

- Ah o sonho! To sonhando hehhe isso.

O animal começou se aproximar mais.

- Se isso é um sonho eu posso esmagar você sua coisa hauhaua, vai pagar o que fez ao Milucho.

Luna tinha um olhar insano e pegou o pequeno animal nas mãos espremendo com força, mas o chão some de repente dando a sensação de que caía eternamente.

- O que é isssssssooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!

Após algum tempo Luna abriu seus olhos e sentiu um vento gélido. Percebeu que estava dependurada.

- Ta legal isso já ta fora de controle çç, eu quero acordar BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Hahauhaua eu disse que pedidos podem ser atendidos Luna, mas não disse que seriam os seus.

- T-T me ferrei. Por que logo um pesadelo com essa coisa? Cadê os outros bichinhos para me salvarem?

A garota sentiu uma caca de pomba em sua cabeça e percebeu que não era um sonho ao ouvir carros passarem por baixo de sua cabeça.

- Meu deus o.o

Luna quase desmaiou de desespero, mas ao ouvir barulho de algo sendo cortado desesperou mais ainda.

- Scorpio pare, você não quer fazer isso? Não fui eu que te criei, por que tanta magoa? Que tal nos conhecer-mos melhor?

- Hum quem sabe em Hades hehehehhe

Luna rezava o pai nosso e todas as rezas impossíveis para acordar, só podia se isso um sonho. A corda rompe-se e ela despenca gritando

- Escorpião mofado malditooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Sua queda para bruscamente como em um bung jump, ela pensou que tinha virado melancia rachada no chão, mas sentiu-se puxada para cima.

- Você está bem?

- M Mi Mi Milo?

- Como sabe meu nome? Olha me desculpa (gota) meu bichinho fugiu da gaiola.

- ahabajba – ela dizia coisas inteligíveis ainda não acreditando no que via.

- Moça? Olha o que posso fazer para retribuir? Aqui, quer um lenço, sua testa ta hehehe – Milo estendia um belo lenço à garota.

Ela voltou a si repentinamente corada passando o lenço em sua testa. Observou bem o homem a sua frente, não acreditando que ele estava ali tão lindo em sua frente.

- Já que é um sonho...

Agarrou o pescoço do escorpiano beijando-o gostosamente. Zeus aquilo ali que era boca pensou.

- Que sonho bom hehhehe.

Milo ficou com cara de bobo após o beijo, mas viu seu bichinho fugir rapidamente.

- Hei volta aqui!!! – saiu correndo.

- Hei me espera Milo! – a garota tentava se levantar.

- Luna, Luna, LUNA!!!! – ouviu gritos ao longe.

- Milo... – murmurava.

- Luna pelo amor de deus acorda!

- Mana que foi?

- Que foi? Você bateu a cabeça no chão – sua irmã parecia ter chorado- eu falei do tapete.

- Ah ... - suspirou

- Ah. Você diz ah? Vo liga pra mamãe.

Luna viu sua irmã pegar o telefone meio atordoada, mas olhou para sua mão.

- O lenço...

Em sua frente um pequeno escorpião de pelúcia parecia sorrir com seus olhos brilhando.

- Meu Zeus o.o ... – começou a se afastar.

Owari

Notas da autora: hehehe nada como uma limpeza no HD para achar fanfics antigas nao postadas. Gosto da minhas fics antigas, pq foi com elas que aprendi a crescer XD. A Luna ja leu essa fanfic. Bem achei ela fofinha tadinha n.n mesmo sendo de 3 cof cof anos atras. Ja ne

(1) Scorpio, um personagem criado por mim, em uma das primeiras fanfics de CDZ. Consiste em um escorpiado de pelucia vermelho, que pertence ao Milo e que ganha vida na fanfic O pedido.


End file.
